Better Together
by tutorgirl25
Summary: Haley and Brooke are living together in C.A. with Haley's daughter. What happens when Haley and Brooke return to Tree Hill 5 years after high school and meet up with their first loves?Brucas and Naley
1. Birthday Suprises

Brooke Davis woke up at 6:30 this morning, just like has for the past five years. She went downstairs, set three plates and three glasses on the kitchen table, and started making pancakes.

"Mmmmm. This smells good." Brooke heard a little voice say from behind her.

"Good morning sweetheart." Brooke said to the little girl, kissing her on the forehead.

"Hi Aunt Brooke." Natalie replied.

"Now Natalie, is there something I am forgetting today?" Brooke asked, with a smirk on her face.

"Aunt Brooke!" Natalie said smiling "You know what today is!"

"Is it…..pancake day?" Brooke asked jokingly

"Aunt Brooke! You're silly!" Natalie said as she climbed to the chair at the table.

"Well, I don't know. But I do know that there is a present in the living room with your name on it. I can't figure out why though." Brooke said to her

Natalie jumped off the chair and ran into the living room.

"Can I open it?" she asked happily.

"Wait one second." Brooke said, wanting to wait for Natalie's mom.

"Mommy!" Natalie called up the steps.

"Coming baby" her mother replied

She walked down the stairs in a skirt and blouse, her hair nicely pulled up and she was putting on her earrings.

"Can I open it mommy?" Natalie asked her as she got down the steps.

"Go ahead baby." She said, before walking over to Brooke.

"Good morning tutorgirl." Brooke said as Natalie's mom Haley walked over.

"Hey tigger, thanks for making pancakes." Haley said

The two girls then looked at Natalie who finished opening her present.

"Mommy look!" Natalie said, running to Haley "A new basketball!"

Natalie loved basketball, and for a five year old she was very good.

"Oh, tutorgirl. I have a surprise for you too." Brooke said

"What?" Haley asked surprised

"Well actually its not from me. It's from your mom and dad, since your birthday is next weekend" Brooke told her

"What is it?" she asked

'Me, and you and Natalie are going on a trip!" Brooke said in a sing song voice

"Where?" Natalie asked, jumping up and down.

"We are going to Rome!" Brooke said

Haley and Brooke were so happy, they were leaving soon though, less then two weeks.

They couldn't wait. They haven't left California since Natalie was born.

"Lucas!" Emma said, running up to Lucas as he was walking into Karen's house.

"Hey buddy." Lucas said, picking her up.

Emma was five next week, she was Lucas' little sister and Karen's daughter.

"Hi ma." Lucas said as he walked into his childhood house, Emma on his hip

"Hi honey." Karen said, kissing him on the forehead.

They talked for a minute and Lucas had to head to Tree Hill High, him and Nathan were the coaches for the Ravens basketball team and their first game was tonight.

Lucas and Nathan had been rooming together in Nathan and Haley's old apartment.

They had girlfriends off and on but nothing too serious.

Two weeks had finally gone by and Haley, Brooke, and Natalie were heading across America and across the Atlantic to Rome. It was a long flight, with one layover in Georgia.

Haley was sleeping and Brooke was teaching Natalie how to play tic tac toe.

The loudspeaker came on "Ladies and gentlemen. It seems that there it a storm that was unpredicted in Atlanta, we will land anywhere possible until the storm blow over. Please stay in your seats and we will inform you when we are landing. We will also get everyone a hotel room due to the difficulties this has caused."

"Where are we landing?" Haley said as she felt the plane hit the ground.

Brooke looked out the window "Oh god. Anywhere but here."

The loudspeaker came on again "Welcome to Tree Hill, North Carolina. We will be grounded for at least 24 hours. Thank you for your patience."


	2. The Past Catches Up to You

Thanks for the comments everyone! I will update at least once a day. Probably more.

Please keep commenting!! Thanks!

--Rose

Brooke got off the plane followed by Haley and Natalie. They got their luggage as told and were getting a taxi to their hotel.

Brooke and Haley got in the cab with their things and started to drive toward the hotel.

Brooke looked at Haley and Haley at Brooke, they nodded at each other, reading each others minds.

"Excuse me" Brooke said to the taxi driver "Can you please turn here"

The taxi driver did as Brooke said and they stopped in front of a house that was ever so familiar too both of them.

Brooke and Haley took a deep breathe before stepping out of the taxi, not knowing what would be ahead of them.

The taxi driver got their things out of the car and left.

There was a light on in the living room so Brooke, Haley, and Natalie walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

They looked around before the door opened and couldn't believe that it hadn't changed a bit.

"Brooke? Haley?" Karen said opening the door "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Karen." They both said happily. They missed her.

They exchanged hugs and were sitting in the living room talking for about an hour. Natalie was playing in the driveway with the basketball.

As she was playing, a little girl ran up to her. "Hi." The little girl replied

"Hi." Natalie said "I'm Natalie."

"Hi. I'm Emma" Emma replied "This is my house"

"Oh." Natalie said, concentrating on her shot.

Emma ran to the garage and grabbed another basketball, not one bit worried that there was a stranger playing in her driveway.

"Hi buddy." A voice said from behind Emma and she turned around

"Lucas! Uncle Nate!" Emma said, running up to them as if she hadn't seen them in forever.

"Who's your friend?" Lucas asked

"This is Natalie." Emma said

"Hi." Natalie answered

Lucas and Nathan looked at her and thought there was something strangely familiar about her. They didn't know what though.

Nathan and Lucas stood against the car and watched the girls play basketball for a minute. They couldn't believe how good they were, for five year old girls.

"Well." Karen started "Lucas and Nathan should be home soon, so I don't know….."

Brooke broke in "We better get going." She said to Haley, not wanting to run into Lucas and Nathan.

They said goodbye to Karen and opened the door. Nathan and Lucas were playing basketball with the girls now.

Brooke and Haley stopped and stared, Lucas and Nathan didn't notice them.

"Oh great." Brooke said

"Any ideas?" Haley asked

"Nope." Brooke said

"Oh shoot." Lucas said as soon as he saw the girls standing at the door.

"What do we do?" Nathan asked

"No clue" Lucas said

"Mommy!" Natalie said waving to Haley

"Uh-oh." Brooke said

"Mommy! Mommy! Come here!" Natalie called wanting her mom to throw her the ball.

Haley and Brook figured they were stuck now, they had no choice but walk to the driveway where Lucas and Nathan and the girls were standing.

Brooke and Haley walked toward them, trying not to make eye contact with Nathan or Lucas

"Mommy, this is Emma." Natalie said when Haley and Brooke reached the driveway.

"Hi sweetie." Haley said

"Hi." Emma said to them "And this is my big brother Lucas and Nathan."

Haley and Brooke looked at them "Hi." They said together.

Were you ever in one of those awkward moments, when you see someone and you don't know what to say, whether to hug them, or shake hands, or kiss them? Well this was not that type of conversation…..at all.

"Haley. Is this your daughter?" Nathan asked calmly

"Um yea. Nathan this is Natalie." Haley said

"Is she…..?" Nathan asked, pausing at the end. Haley knew what the question was.

Karen walked outside and before any more words were said she took Emma and Natalie inside.

Lucas, although he wanted so bad to hug his best friend again, realized that Nathan and Haley needed to talk. And so, he figured, did he and Brooke.

He started walking off waved his arm slightly at Brooke, she followed.

"Nathan. Can we not talk about this here?" Haley asked him, not wanting to start an argument in front of anyone.

"Fine." Nathan said "Get in the car"

Haley listened and he drove for a few minutes, before stopping at a place very familiar to both of them.

"Nathan, not here." Haley said, not wanting to bring back old memories.

"Haley, c'mon." he said anyways, getting out of the car

They walked to the Docks and sat at 'their' table,

"So. Is she?" Nathan asked, wanting to get right to the point.

"Nathan, before I tell you anything you have to hear the story." Haley said

"Fine. Tell me the story. I'll listen" he said, upset, but not showing it.

"Nathan, we were young, we decided that you'd go to Duke and I'd go to Stanford. The night before we left for school I got pregnant. I knew how upset you'd be after…." Haley paused for a second, tears in her eyes "After losing our baby boy….so I didn't tell you. Nathan, I know it was stupid. But by the time I realized that I figured it'd be too late" Haley was crying now.

"Haley. It is never too late." Nathan told her, trying as hard as he could to hold back his anger…..and his tears.

It started to rain but Haley just sat there. She didn't know what to say to him.

"Haley, c'mon. Let's get in the car, we're gonna get soaked." Nathan said

But Haley just looked at him.

"Why Nathan?" Haley finally said, standing up from the bench.

"Why what?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Why the hell wouldn't you come after me?" she asked angrily.

"Haley. I tried that once before…." Nathan started

Haley chimed in "And it worked Nathan! It worked! So why wouldn't you come after me?"

"Why wouldn't you come after me?" He yelled back threw the rain

"Because!" Haley started to yell, but then she got quiet, so quiet that Nathan had t strain to hear her "Because I was afraid. I was so scared. I couldn't face you, I was too afraid. And I know now Nathan, that was the stupidest choice I could have ever made. But I thought it was for the best."

"For the best Haley? I spent months…..years actually, trying not to think about you, getting upset and the slightest thing that reminded me of you. And then you come here, and tell me that I have a daughter too?" he asked her

"Nathan. I'm sorry. It wasn't right, I know. But….."

"Are we gonna tell her? Or go back to our normal lives?" he asked

"Normal lives? Nathan my life hasn't been normal since I can remember. Do you know how hard it is to raise a baby….alone? And not just without the babies father, or the mothers husband…..but without your first love, right next to you. I look at Natalie every day and all I see is you, Nathan. It used to scare me too, because there was such a resemblance in everything she did. Do you know how hard it is to watch her, knowing that you aren't here with me?"

"Well who's fault is that Haley?" Nathan asked her

"I know Nathan, I know it is my fault and I shouln't have done that. I know that now. But I have a plane that leaves at 10:00 tomorrow morning so we really can't stay." She told him

"Wait. So let me get this straight. You come to Tree Hill with your daug…..our daughter that I don't know about, tell me about her, and leave the next morning?" Nathan asked

"Nathan. We didn't know we were coming here. We didn't. And we weren't gonna come to see everyone but then we figured we should…..we just didn't know you'd be here."

Then Haley turned and walked away. What had she done?

"Haley, wait!" Nathan called after her through the rain.

But she kept walking.

He ran to her and finally caught up.

She spun around to look him in the face and yell at him but he kissed her. Not a small kiss, but a passionate kiss. Haley surprised herself by accepting it.

She finally broke away. "I can't do this Nathan."

"Haley, I don't know where that came from. I'm sorry." Nathan said truthfully.

"Nathan, I'm leaving in the morning. We can't start something now. Anything." Haley warned him.

"What about Natalie?" Nathan asked

"What about her?"

"Can I meet her?"

"Nathan! Do you understand me? We are leaving tomorrow, t-o-m-m-r-r-o-w!"


	3. The Truth

Meanwhile, Brooke and Lucas were walking down the street.

"So, why are you here?" Lucas asked her

"Um, we didn't mean to come. Our flight got grounded and we're here until the morning." She told him

"Oh." He said disappointed "So, you've been living with Haley?" he asked

"Yea. And Natalie." She said

"How come you two never called?" he asked

"I don't know Luke. Haley didn't want Nathan to find out about Natalie. And I was scared. So we figured if we stayed away it would fix everything." She replied

"Didn't turn out so well, huh?" he asked sympathetically.

"No. It didn't. We shouldn't have stayed away. It was stupid." She told him

"So, when are you three leaving?" he asked

"In the morning."

Lucas looked at her with a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry Lucas. We can't stay." She said to him

"Yea, I understand." He said sadly.

"Luke,,," she started

"No, it's okay." He said

She turned to walk away and he called her "Brooke!" he said

"What?" she asked, turning around

"I know you're only here for one night. But is it okay if I do this?" he asked and leaned down and kissed her.

She accepted.

When she finally pulled away, she looked him in the eye "Yea, that's fine." She said smiling

"I missed you Brooke Davis."

"I missed you to Lucas Scott."

Brooke and Lucas walked back to Karen's and Nathan dropped Haley off.

"Mommy!" Natalie said as Haley and Brooke walked inside.

"Hi baby.' Haley said hugging her "Did you have fun?"

"Yes." She said

Then Haley turned to Karen "Thanks Karen. So much. But we really better get back to the hotel."

"Nonsense!" Karen replied "You three are staying here tonight."

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked

"I haven't seen you two in five years. I'd love it." She told them

The talked a little more and got ready for bed.

Brooke and Haley slept in the guest room and Natalie slept with Emma.

In the morning, Haley sat up and looked at the other bed towards Brooke.

"Yes tutorgirl. I'm up." Brooke said, opening her yes and smiling at Haley

"Brooke. The plane leaves in two hours." Haley told her

"I know." Brooke said

"So, shouldn't we get going?" Haley said

"If we have to." Brooke whined, not ready to leave yet

"Well, maybe we don't have too. We could get a flight tomorrow or something." Haley considered.

"You sure tutorgirl? I mean with Nathan and all." Brooke reminded her

"Brooke. I need to make things right. And if we leave now I am never gonna get to do that." Haley told her

"Why don't we see if Karen will watch Nat, and maybe we could go to breakfast with Luke and Nate." Brooke replied

"Okay." Haley agreed.

Brooke called Lucas and they agreed to meet them at the restaurant downtown in 30 minutes. And Karen was going to watch Natalie.

Brooke and Haley went downtown to the restaurant. When they walked inside, Lucas and Nathan were sitting down.

They stood up when the girls walked over.

Lucas went to Haley first. He was her best friend, and they hadn't talked in five years. He was so happy to be able to hug her again.

"He buddy." Luke said hugging her "I missed you."

"You have no idea." Haley whispered in his ear

Lucas, Brooke, Haley, and Nathan tried to keep the conversation simple. That had not wanted to start an argument about anything.

As they were getting up to leave, Lucas walked away from Nathan and Haley and towards Brooke.

"So. Any plans for tonight?" he asked her

"It depends." She said with a smile on her face. A smile that Lucas missed ever so much

"Well if you don't have plans I was hoping you would want to have dinner with me?" he asked

"Well, I think I can fit you into my schedule." Brooke said jokingly.

"Great. I'll pick you up at my mom's at 6:00."

"Perfect"

They all said goodbye and Haley and Brooke went back to Karen's.

"Mommy!" Natalie said as they were sitting on the couch talking "Can you bring me to play basketball?" Natalie had heard Emma talk about playing basketball at the basketball court.

"Sure." Haley said.

So Haley and Natalie walked to the River Court. Haley sat on the bleachers and watch her daughter play.

Haley was watching her when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She jumped a little.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Nathan said, sitting down next to her.

"Hey." Haley said "Did you know we were here?"

"No actually. I just came to shoot around a little." He told her

"Mommy! Come play!" Natalie said from the court.

"Okay sweetie." Haley said standing up.

"You come to!" Natalie said to Nathan

He looked at Haley, waiting for her approval.

"Come on." Haley said smiling.

Nathan followed Haley onto the court and Natalie shot the ball and made it in the basket.

"Your turn!" she said to Nathan

Nathan took the ball and threw it up, purposely missing.

Natalie giggled "I can make a slam dunk at home." She told him, holding the ball

"Oh yea?" Nathan said to her

Then he ran up to her and lifted her up high so she could make a slam dunk.

They all laughed and kept shooting the ball.

Nathan looked at Haley and she was smiling "I missed that." He told her

"Yea, me too."

Brooke heard a knock at the door and she opened it.

"Well, don't you look pretty." Lucas said as she opened the door.

Brooke had a pretty dress on.

"Why thank you." She said

Lucas took her hand and led her to the car, opening the door for her.

They talked a little on the way to the restaurant, then they got there and sat down.

It was a beautiful restaurant.

"Oh Luke, you didn't have to do this." Brooke said to him

"I wanted too." Lucas said

They sat there for a moment then Lucas spoke up "So, how have you been?"

"Okay. It's been tough."

"Is everything okay Brooke? I mean I know its weird to see me and all, but you just seem different. Like something else is wrong." Lucas said

"I'm fine. Really" Brooke said

"Are you sure?"

Brooke paused "Let's have dinner first, then I'll talk to you about it."

From that point on, Lucas couldn't stop thinking about her. They talked some small talk during dinner, paid the check, and left.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" Brooke asked him

Lucas agreed and they drove to the beach.

When they were sitting on the beach, Lucas looked at her "So, you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

"Um. I. I can't Luke. I don't want to upset you." She said quietly.

"Brooke. Please. Tell me what's wrong." He begged

"Luke. I don't know if------" she started

But Lucas cut her off "Brooke."

"I have cancer Luke. I just found out a few weeks ago. I didn't tell Haley because I was scared." She said, starting to cry.

"Brooke, it's gonna be okay."

"I don't wanna die Lucas. I don't." Brooke said

"Brooke. You're strong. You're gonna be okay. I'll be here for you. I promise." He told her

Brooke put her head in his chest and cried. He stroked her hair and started to cry quietly too.


	4. Accidents Happen

That night, Lucas led Brooke to his apartment. Nathan was out and Lucas figured he wouldn't be back for a while.

He led Brooke right into the bedroom and kissed her. A long passionate kiss.

He laid her on the bed and she feels his weight, pressing her into the mattress.

"I love you." He whispered "I always have."

Two months have gone by and Brooke and Haley never went home. Everything was going great. Lucas and Brooke, Nathan and Haley.

The only thing was, was that Lucas was the only one who knows Brooke is sick. She couldn't bear to tell Haley, she knew how upset she would be.

Brooke promised herself that she would stay strong and fight. For her life, and for Lucas.

"Good morning pretty girl." Brooke heard as she was standing at the kitchen table.

Brooke and Haley were living in the apartment above the café. It was a big apartment. Plenty big for Brooke, Haley, and Natalie.

"Hi boyfriend." Brooke said to Lucas, turning around on her heels and kissing him on the cheek.

He handed her a coffee.

"Where's Haley and Natty?" he asked

"Oh, they went somewhere with Nathan. I think they drove to the beach." Brooke told him.

"Well, you want to take a walk?" he asked

"I'd love too." Brooke said, wiping the counter free of crumbs "Let me just get dressed."

30 minutes later, Brooke and Lucas were ready to walk out the door.

Lucas grabbed Brooke's jacket and put it on her.

As they were about to shut the door, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Brooke answered

Lucas could hear the mumbled voice on the other end

"Yes, this is she." Brooke said into the phone "Yes?"

"What? "

"Oh my god."

"We'll be right there!"

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked

"It's Nathan and Haley. There was an accident." Brooke told him, tears in her eyes.

Brooke and Lucas rushed to the hospital.

They ran into the emergency room and right up to the nurse.

"Excuse me!" Brooke said to the nurse at the desk "I am looking for Nathan Scott, Haley James, and Natalie James."

"You can't see Natalie or Haley, but Nathan is right across the hall." The nurse told her

"Thank you." Brooke and Lucas said in unison.

Then they walked as fast as they could to Nathan's room.

"Nathan!" Lucas said when he came into the room

Nathan was in the hospital bed, a few bumps and bruises, but other than that he looked okay.

"Luke. Where's Haley?" Nathan asked worried "And Natty?"

"They won't let us see them, but they're gonna be fine." Lucas told him. Trying to convince himself the same thing.

Lucas turned to Brooke, who was still in the doorway, and told her he was going to talk to a doctor.

Lucas walked out and Brooke walked over to Nathan.

"What if they aren't okay?" Nathan asked her

She sat down and took his hand "Well, we're gonna do whatever we have t do. And they will be fine."

"I'm scared Brooke." Nathan said

"Me too Nate. Me too." She said to him

An hour later, Lucas and Brooke were sitting with Nathan when the doctor walked in.

"Excuse me?" the doctor said "Are you Natalie's dad?" he asked Nathan

"Um, yes." Nathan said, sitting up. Brooke and Lucas in the two chairs next to the bed.

"Mr. Scott. I have some bad news." The doctor said.

Lucas took Brooke's hand, and Brooke took Nathan's. They were all terrified for the news.

"What's wrong with her doctor?" Nathan asked

"Natalie had severe bleeding from the impact of the car. She lost to much blood Mr. Scott. I'm so sorry. We couldn't save her." The doctor told them before leaving.

Brooke turned to Lucas and he grabbed her and held her tight.

She sobbed uncontrollably into his chest.

Lucas, with tears in his eyes, put his hand out to Nathan, who had tears streaming down his face.

"We're gonna get through this Nate. It's gonna be okay." Lucas told him.

A few hours later, Nathan was discharged.

Nathan, Lucas, and Brooke sat in the waiting room for hours after that. Waiting for word on Haley, who was still unconscious.

"Mr. Scott.?" The doctor said, walking up to the three of them

"Yes?" Lucas and Nathan said simultaneously, both standing up

"You can go see Haley now. Room 323" He told all three of them.

Nathan, Lucas, and Brooke practically ran to 323.

Nathan went in first, followed by Lucas and Brooke.

"Haley!" Nathan said, running to her bedside.

Haley looked at him "Hi, I'm Haley. What's your name?" she said to all three of them.


	5. Remember?

Here is the next Chapter! Please read and comment!

"What am I gonna do Luke?" Nathan asked Lucas when they were back in the waiting room "I mean, things were just starting to go good with us."

"I know. I know. But the doctor said she'd remember soon." Lucas told him

"But what if she doesn't remember Luke? Then what do we do?" Nathan asked, worried.

"Well, let's just see what she remembers, and we'll take it from there." Lucas said "Why don't I go talk to her? We'll see if she remembers me."

Nathan agreed and stayed in the waiting room with Brooke.

"Hey Hales." Lucas said, walking in the room slowly.

"Hi Luke." She said

Lucas realized he was holding his breath, waiting for her to say his name.

"How you feeling?" he asked her

"Horrible." She said

"Haley, I have to ask you a few things okay?" Lucas asked

"Sure."

"How much do you remember?"

Haley sat up, looking him right in the eye.

"Well, I remember some of high school. I remember the café and school." She told him

"What's the last thing you remember?" he asked

"Um, I remember that you were going to try out for the basketball team. But you were scared too. And I remember I started to tutor your ass of a brother." She told him

Lucas put his head down. He didn't know how he was going to tell Nathan that Haley only remembers him as the ass he was in their first few years of high school.

"Luke, what's wrong?" she asked him, seeing the sad look on his face "I'm sorry I can't remember."

"Haley." Lucas said, taking her hand "It's not your fault. We're gonna get you to remember and it's all gonna be fine."

He then remembered Natalie, and was thinking of how heartbroken she is going to be. Natalie was her world. She was her everything.

Lucas went back out to the waiting room to talk to Brooke, Nathan, and the doctor together.

They decided that they would tell Haley bits and pieces about her life she didn't remember. They can tell her about high school, but not Nathan. They could tell her about college and after college, but not Natalie.

The two things that they could not tell her were the most important.

Two days later, Haley was told she could go home. As long as she came back once a week.

Lucas brought her back to Karen's house. Karen and Keith were away and could not get a flight home for a few days.

Lucas helped Haley get settled in the guest room, which she has been staying in for a while. Except Lucas had to place all of Natalie's things in the closet.

"All right Hales, I'm gonna make dinner. What do you want?" Lucas asked her as they were walking into the living room.

"Um. How about macaroni and cheese?" she asked

"Should've guessed." Lucas said smiling.

Lucas started to make the macaroni and cheese when there was a knock at the door.

"I got it!" Haley called.

She walked to the door and opened it. Brooke was standing there.

Haley looked at her closely for a second "Brooke." She finally said "from high school?"

"Hi Haley. How are you feeling?" Brooke asked

"Um, okay." She told her

Brooke walked into the kitchen and kissed Lucas lightly on the cheek

Haley was confused. She remembers Brooke as the popular cheerleader, that had nothing to do with Haley or Lucas.

"All right. All done." Lucas said, putting the dinner on the table.

The three of them sat down.

"So." Haley said "I don't remember too much, but how did you and Lucas wind up together?"

Brooke looked at Lucas, wondering if she should start telling her about high school or not. Lucas nodded.

"Well, let's see. A quick recap." Brooke started, Lucas gave her the 'don't take all day' look. "Lucas got on the basketball team, we started dating, had a little trouble with other people who will remain nameless, moved with you to California, and we ended up back here 3 months ago."

Haley looked at her "So, you and I, were we friends in high school?"

"Best friends. You see, you are tutorgirl, and I am tigger." Brooke told her

"Um, oh." Haley said.

They finished up dinner, and talked a little about high school, then Lucas cleaned up dinner while Haley and Brooke sat on the back deck.

"Brooke?" Haley asked

Brooke looked at her

"You know Nathan? Lucas' step-brother?" Haley questioned

"Yea. Why?" Brooke asked

"Was I ever friends with him?"

"Do you remember being friends with him?"

"Well, not really. But when he walked in the hospital room a few days ago, I looked at him and just felt something…." Hale started

"Felt something, as in….?" Brooke asked, waiting for Haley to go on.

Haley looked out into the dark; a little firefly was flying by.

"Like. I can't explain. Just this feeling that was wonderful. One of those feelings that you get when….."

"You have a crush on someone?" Brooke asked. Half joking, half serious.

"Hmmm. I don't know." Haley said smiling.

They sat for a moment in the silence.

"Who would have thought." Haley said, looking up at the stars.

"Thought what?" Brooke asked

"Me and You. That we actually became friends. I mean, I remember Luke and I, it was us against the world. That must've changed so quickly then."

"Oh, yes it did."

"For the better?" Haley asked

"Sometimes for worse. But mostly for the better." Brooke assured her.

"I heard Lucas on the phone before…..who is Emma?" Haley asked, curious.

"Emma is his little sister." Brooke told her

Haley sat up, very interested in this "Wait, Lucas Scott, has a little sister?"

"She'll be six soon." Brooke said

"And who is….?" Haley started

"Um, Keith." Brooke said

"How is he?" Haley asked smiling.

"Haley, Keith died in a school shooting in high school." Brooke told her

"Oh my god." Haley said, tears in her eyes "What happened?"

Brooke went on to tell Haley about the shooting.

They then went inside as the sun started to set and it got chilly.

Haley was looking around the living room. Lucas and Brooke took down some photos that they didn't want Haley to see, but they forgot to take a newspaper clipping off the wall.

"Hey Luke?" Haley asked looking at a frame on the wall

"What?" Lucas asked, walking over towards her. Brooke following

"What's this?" Haley asked.

She was pointing to a picture frame that had a newspaper article of Haley and Chris on the tour in high school.

"Well Haley, you were a rock star for a few months." Lucas said laughing.

"No, seriously." Haley said to them

"Seriously!" Brooke said "In high school, you were a rock star, you went on tour."

"No way!" Haley said

Brooke and Lucas laughed.

"Why'd I come back?" Haley asked

Brooke and Lucas knew she came back for Nathan, but they certainly couldn't tell her that.

"You had your reasons." Brooke said

And they left it at that.


	6. Losing

"Brooke?" Haley called into the bedroom of Karen's.

It has been three weeks and Haley still hasn't remembered, Nathan has been a wreak about it.

"One sec." Brooke called to her

But Haley walked into the room anyways as Brooke was walking out of the bathroom, wiping her face with a washcloth.

"Brooke, is everything okay?" she asked her.

Haley has been hearing Brooke throw up at night. She just never said anything. Btu she knew that Lucas knew also. Because he was up every night with her.

"I'm fine tutorgirl. Don't worry about it." Brooke said forcing a smile.

Haley didn't believe her "Brooke, please tell me what's wrong."

Brooke thought about what to do, she put her hands on her head "I'm sick Haley."

"How sick?"

"I have cancer."

--------

Lucas came to take Brooke out to dinner, so Haley was watching a movie in the living room. She reached down to pick up a photo album that was under the end table.

When she opened it, she gasped.

She was in a beautiful white dress. And Nathan was in a tux. Lucas was too. Brooke and Peyton had red dresses on and Haley and Nathan were kissing.

All these pictures, but she didn't remember when they were.

She took out the picture of her and Nathan kissing and turned it to the back.

It said _Nathan and Haley Wedding. 2006_

Haley was confused, she couldn't have got married to Nathan junior year. She wouldn't have.  
She got up and grabbed her rain coat, before going to find Nathan.

She ended up finding him 20 minutes later at the River Court.

"Haley?" he asked as she came closer. It was pouring out.

"What the hell is this?" she asked, holding up the picture.

Nathan put his head in his hands and sat on the bleacher.

"Haley, let me explain….."

"Is it true?" she asked angrily

Nathan nodded.

"So you. And Lucas. And Brooke. Have been lying to me the whole time?" she yelled

Nathan stood up "Haley, we were trying to protect you."

"Protect me? From what?" Haley asked

Nathan didn't know what he had thought they were protecting her from.

"I'll show you something." Nathan said, before walking towards his car.

The storm was wild now. The wind was howling, the rain was pouring, and the thunder was pounding.

"Nathan!" Haley called, running towards his car.

He reached inside and under the seat, as he took out a scrap book that Karen had help him put together.

Haley just looked at the scrapbook in his hands, a part of her not wanting to open it up and know the truth.

When the wind picked up the scrap book pages flew out of the book, and all over the court.

Haley tried to run after them, and Nathan tried to stop her.

But a moment later, when Nathan was looking into Haley's eyes, he saw a spark.

Haley was silent.

"Haley?" Nathan asked quietly, realizing her mind was somewhere else.

"Nathan." Haley said slowly.

"Us. We did get married. And---and we have a child. But you didn't know that until a couple of months ago.." Haley started to cry "And I still love you…and I always have. Always and forever."

Nathan pulled Haley close, stroking her hair.

"Let's go home" she told him "I need to see my baby girl." She smiled

"Haley." Nathan said with tears in his eyes "Baby. Natty, she didn't make the crash."

Haley looked at him "What?"

"I'm so sorry Haley I----"

Haley slapped him, and he stood there and stared at her. His face burning.

"How could you? You were driving! You killed my ba---"

He enclosed her in his arms once again, and she fell into them sobbing. They sat on the bleachers like that for what seemed like hours.

"I want my baby back Nathan." Haley said through her sobs "I just want her back"


	7. Good Things Happen Too

"Lucas! You're gonna be late for work!" Haley called to Lucas from the kitchen.

Lucas came running down the stairs "I'm going."

Haley smiled at him and handed him a cup of coffee.

" Tell Brooke where I am, and call me and let me know how she's doing in a couple of hours." Lucas told Haley

"Because you don't call every 20 minutes." Haley said sarcastically

"She's my baby" Lucas said simply "I need her around."

It has been three months since the car crash. Nathan and Haley are closer than ever, and Haley is still in the process of grieving over her child, but she doesn't let anyone know how much hurt she is actually experiencing, because no one could compare the hurt she has to anything.

Lucas asked Brooke to marry her, 3 months ago, and Brooke accepted. Brooke gets worse by the day. The radiation isn't working well, and all she does is sleeps. She can barely walk on her own anymore. Since Lucas has to work so he doesn't lose his job, Haley watches Brooke 6 hours a day.

After Lucas left for work, Haley brought a cup of water, and walked into Brooke's room.

"Hey buddy." Haley said to Brooke, who had a magazine in her lap.

"Hey tutorgirl." Brooke said weakly

"How are you feeling today?"

Brooke shrugged.

Haley looked around Brooke's room. Lucas had just moved her and himself into Karen's house because Karen and Emma were on a three month trip around Europe. Nathan was still in the apartment, and Haley was living with Lucas and Brooke, and sometimes with Nathan.

"Haley." Brooke said a few minutes later, patting the bedside. Haley sat down next to Brooke.

"What?" Haley asked

Brooke took a deep breath "Haley, I need to live."

Haley took Brooke's hand "You're strong. It's gonna work out."

"No, I need too. Because if I don't live another 7 months……." Brooke's words trailed off

Haley waited for Brooke to finish, she was twisting her engagement ring around her finger.

"Because I need this baby to live." Brooke said, her hands on her stomach.

"Brooke? You're pregnant?" Haley asked smiling

Brooke nodded, out of breath from the long explanation.

"Does Lucas know?"

Brooke shook her head "I'm gonna tell him-tonight."

Haley smiled at Brooke. "Well then. I have a secret for you too."

Brooke looked up at her best friend, waiting for an explanation.

"I'm pregnant too!" Haley said happily.

"Our kids are gonna be best friends." Brooke said happily

"They sure are."


	8. Save Me

"Lucas, meet me at the hospital." Were the first words out of Haley's mouth when Lucas picked up the phone.

He drove like a mad man to the hospital, and ran inside.

"My wife" he panted "Brooke Scott, she came in here."

"Lucas!" he heard Haley call, running up to him.

"Hales, where's Brooke?" he asked quickly.

"She's fine. Don't worry, the doctor said he'll talk to you." Haley told him.

The doctor came out a few minutes later and brought Lucas into his office. "Well Mr. Scott, we have good news and bad news."

Lucas sat down, bracing himself.

"The good news" the doctor started "Is that we were able to use a new treatment and get rid of the cancer fully."

Lucas smiled from ear to ear.

"The bad news, Mr. Scott, is that there is a slim chance the baby will survive." The doctor added.

"Ba—baby?" Lucas asked stumbling on his words.

"Oh, sorry" the doctor said, not too appoligetically "I guess your wife didn't tell you."

Lucas got up and ran to Brooke's room.

"Brooke, it's gone!" he said happily.

"But the baby." She said, trying not to cry.

"The baby will be fine." Lucas said.

'Sorry I didn't tell you.' Brooke said as he took her hands in his.

"It's okay. As long as you and the baby are okay, I'll be happy." Lucas told her, kissing her hands.

"Don't you listen?" Brooke said madly "The baby probably won't survive!"

Lucas looked her in the eye "You're the baby's mother, which means that this baby is strong as hell."

Brooke still was upset, she couldn't lose the baby.

Brooke went home the next day. She walked right into the bedroom and shut the door, upset about the baby. At some point in time, Lucas came over and climbed into bed with Brooke. He put his arm around her the way her dad used to do when she was little, and he told her that he loved her so much, and they need to be together forever. And he told her that she could close her door and turn off the light and put the covers over her head and try to escape the world as much as she wanted, but he was always going to come after her, and save her.


	9. Baby Shower

Next Chapter! It's a quick one, but another update is coming tonight! Please leave comments for quicker updates!

----------------

Brooke and Haley were making dinner for the boys. Brooke has been fine….the baby too. Both girls are 9 months pregnant already! Time flew by for the girls. Brooke was due next week, and Haley was due the week after.

"Lucas!" Brooke called from the kitchen

Even though she was 9 months pregnant, it didn't slow her down.

"Yes pretty girl?" he said nicely, since she has been very temperamental the past month.

Tutorgirl and I are gonna meet Peyton for lunch.

Lucas sighed, he didn't like to leave Brooke when she was due the next week "Honey, is that the best idea?" he asked her, kissing her forehead.

"Yes, it is." Brooke replied "We never see Peyton, and she's only here for the day."

Lucas and Brooke got in the car, and Haley got in too. He drove the girls to the restaurant, now far from the house "Call me when you're ready."

The girls said goodbye to Lucas, and waddled inside, giving the hostess their name.

"Right this way." The hostess said, leading them to the back.

Brooke and Haley followed after her, when they got into the little room, the lights were off.

"Surprise!" they heard, and the lights turned on.

All of their girlfriends were there.

Peyton walked up to them.

"Did you plan this?" Brooke asked happily.

Peyton nodded, hugging her two best friends.

Brooke and Haley said hello to everyone, before sitting down and getting their food.

Peyton stood up before dessert was coming out, everyone got silent.

"I'd just like to thank everyone for coming. Haley and Brooke really deserved this. They are such great friends and they're gonna be great mothers too. Haley already is. So thank you all for coming, and I hope that------"

Brooke cut her off "Peyton?" she whispered "Tutorgirl?"

Haley and Peyton looked at Brooke, as did everyone else "I think my water broke."

Peyton jumped over to Brooke, and Haley stood up as fast as she could.

"Thanks for coming everyone! We need to go now." Haley said quickly, to all the girls before walking with Brooke and Peyton to the car.

Haley took out her cell phone when they got in the car and called Lucas.

"Lucas, it's Brooke." Haley said quickly.

"No, this is Haley." He said stupidly.

"No! Brooke's water broke, meet us at the hospital." Haley yelled into the phone.

"Hurry!" Brooke yelled too, Haley squeezed her hand "This hurts tutorgirl!"

"I know Brooke, I know. But it's all gonna be worth it."


	10. Baby Time

At the hospital, Lucas and Nathan arrived a few minutes after Brooke and Haley. Peyton had an emergency at home and had to leave early.

For a few hours, Haley and Nathan sat in the waiting room, until Lucas came out.

"Hales, Brooke wants you." He said as Haley stood up.

"Tutorgirl!" Brooke yelled as a contraction came.

Haley walked over and squeezed her hand "You're doing great honey."

"I don't like this!" she yelled before turning to Lucas "This is your entire fault you know! If you could just keep your hands off of me!"

Haley just laughed and stayed a few more minutes before going out to sit with Nathan.

"How's she doing?" Nathan asked

"Almost there." Haley replied, sitting down slowly with her big belly.

An hour later, Lucas came out with a smile on his face, the biggest smile Haley has ever seen.

"It's a boy!" he said happily.

Haley jumped up and Nathan followed.

Brooke was holding the beautiful baby.

"Brooke, he's so beautiful." Haley said, stroking his head.

Brooke smiled "Thanks tutorgirl."

"What's his name?" Nathan asked

Brooke looked at Lucas "Jacob. Jacob Keith Scott."

----------------

Brooke came home a few days later and the baby was perfectly healthy. Haley though, was going into the hospital for a planned c-section because the baby was not positioned right.

"Nathan, I'm scared." Haley said in the hospital room, a few hours before the birth.

"I know Hales, but it's all gonna be fine. The baby is strong, just like their mom." Nathan told her, stroking her hair.

A few hours later, Haley went into surgery. Nathan wouldn't admit it to her, but he was scared to death.

The doctor came out later in the day.

"Mr. Scott?" he said, walking towards Nathan

Nathan stood up quickly.

"Everything went well with your wife and the baby. Your wife is sleeping right now, but would you like to see your baby?" the doctor asked

Nathan nodded and followed the doctor.

"Here is your baby girl." He said

Nathan looked at the baby. His baby. Their baby. She was beautiful.

"Hi baby girl. I'm your daddy." He said quietly as the nurse lifted the baby girl into his arms.


	11. Memory

I know some of you won't like this chapter, but I needed something new, more storylines. So I am going four years ahead. Just let me know if you like it. I hope you do

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bridget honey, I need to go see Aunt Brooke." Haley told her four year old daughter.

"Okay mommy, I love you." Bridget said, hugging her mother's waist.

"I love you too baby. Be good with Daddy." Haley told her, winking at Nathan "Don't let him be too bad."

"I won't Mommy, I'll put him in time out for you." Bridget said with her head high.

Haley laughed and kissed Nathan "Okay, thank you baby."

Haley walked over to Brooke and Lucas' house. Lucas was bringing Brooke home today and Haley straightened up the house for them.

Haley thought about the last time Brooke was here, exactly two months ago tomorrow.

"_Tutormom, I'll meet you at the school for the game in 40 minutes." Brooke told Haley over the phone._

"_Okay, see you there." Haley said, hanging up the phone._

If Haley only knew that would be the last time she'd talk to her best friend.

"_Mr. Scott?" a police officer said to Lucas, who was coaching the basketball game that was going on._

"_Yea?" Lucas asked, confused_

"_Could you please come with me? It's your wife." The police officer told him. Haley was sitting in back of Lucas and jumped up, driving with Lucas to the hospital, going over the 'what if's' in her head._

"_She's gonna be okay Luke." Haley told him as they were running into the emergency room._

_6 weeks later, Brooke finally awoke from her coma._

"_Brooke!" Lucas said, happy as ever "I missed you so much"_

_Brooke looked confused at her husband._

"_Brooke, are you okay? Does anything hurt?" Lucas asked_

"_Who are you?" Brooke asked cautiously._

Haley was reintroduced to her best friend two weeks ago, trying to fill in all the gaps she doesn't remember. Which is….well everything.

Brooke's amnesia caused her to barely remember anything about her life, except bits and pieces of it.


End file.
